


i'm with you

by wafflesofdoom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nathan finds the bug bryan planted in his jacket, and confronts his boyfriend about it.</p>
<p>[post 3x08]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm with you

“You _bugged_ me?” 

Bryan couldn’t help but jerk his head up, shocked. He was barely in the door of their quarters, engrossed in unbuckling his guard jacket. 

“Don’t bother trying to lie to me.” Nathan said, slamming a now broken tiny little device on the table. “I found it this morning, and you’re the only other person who’s ever around my stuff, so I **know** it was you.”

“Nate, please-“

“Please _what_ Bryan?” Nathan said, clearly struggling not to raise his voice. He was **furious**. “How could you do this to me?” 

“I was following orders, I’m sorry.”

“Bullshit.” Nathan practically growled. “How long have we been together?”

“Nathan..”

“How long have we been together, Bryan?” He repeated his question, his tone more demanding second time around. 

“Nearly two years.” 

“So why, all of a sudden, after **two** years, don’t you trust me?” 

“ **I** trust you, Nate.” Bryan said. “Its Pike, and the guard that don’t.” 

“So you _agreed_ to bug me?” 

“Bellamy -“

“Oh, great, Bellamy put you up to this?” Nathan couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “Its good to know that my _boyfriend_ and my _best friend_ are working together to get me **arrested**.”

“He wanted to know what was going on so he could protect you, Nate.” Bryan said, furiously blinking back tears. “I didn’t want to do it. I didn’t want to do it, I’m sorry. He told me I was protecting you if I did, and I shouldn’t - I shouldn’t have believed him. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Nathan sat down on the couch heavily, his head in his hands. 

“Nate, I’m sorry.” Bryan didn’t move to sit next to him. “I’m just so _scared_.”

“Of **me**?”

“Of what might happen to you!” Bryan exploded. “We - we survived because Pike is ruthless, so I _know_ he won’t be lenient with you. I know its not going to be lenient with _anyone_ , and if something happened to you - I couldn’t deal with it, Nate. I thought if I could get Bellamy to protect you, you might be safe. Pike trusts him, he trusts Bellamy.”

He moved to sit next to his boyfriend, his expression tearful. “I know I’m making excuses. I know none of this is going to fix what I did. But Nate, I just - I just wanted to protect you. Like you’ve always protected me.” 

Nathan ran a frustrated hand across his face. “This isn’t protecting me, Bryan. This is _betraying_ me.”

Bryan choked back a sob. “I know. I know. I’m sorry. Please, Nate - I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. As soon as I did it - I regretted it. I knew I shouldn’t have done it, and I just.. I’m so sorry.”

“How am I supposed to forgive you?” Nathan had to be honest with him. “How do I forget this? If you know how, you’ve got to tell me, because I want to. I want to forget this, I want to move on. _Please_. How do I do it?” 

Bryan roughly wiped at his cheeks, brushing away the tears. “I love you.” He offered. 

“I love you.” Nathan echoed. “But thats not enough, Bryan. Thats not going to fix this.” He gestured between them. “We’ve been paving over cracks in our relationship since you got here, and this - this is _it_.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”  


“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Nathan stood up suddenly, his back to Bryan. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m with you.” Bryan said to Nathan’s back, anxiously picking at a loose thread in his trousers. “I’m with you.” He repeated, looking up this time.

“Whats that supposed to mean, Bryan?” Nathan said, turning around to face his boyfriend.

“It means that I’m not cut out to be a guard. I’m not cut out for politics, and sneaking around. I’m farmer, Nate.” Bryan could almost laugh, thinking about what a mess his life had become. “I had to follow orders to survive, because I couldn’t do it on my own. But I’ve got you back now, so I’m with **you**. I’m on _your_ side. I don’t need Pike, I need you, because you’ve always looked out for me. Better than anyone else ever has.”

“Bryan…”

“I mean it.” Bryan said, standing up so that he and Nathan were nose to nose. “Loving you - its the best thing I’ve _ever_ done in my life. I can’t throw that away because of some twisted loyalty I feel for a man who kept me alive long enough so I could see you again.” 

“I don’t blame you for being loyal to him.” 

“Being loyal to him got me into this mess.” Bryan said, gesturing vaguely. “Nothing is worth loosing you. Nothing. I know that nothing I can say or do right is going to make up for the fact I bugged you, but I’ll be dammed if I don’t keep trying until something does.”

He stepped closer to him, their foreheads practically touching. “Please don’t leave me, Nate.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” Nathan admitted, his hands balled into fists at his sides. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me.” Bryan continued. 

“I haven’t.”

“But I meant it, Nate. I’m with you. Wherever you go, I go. I’m on your side.” Bryan finished. “I love you.”

Nathan didn’t reply.

“ _Please_ , Nate.” Bryan couldn’t even be embarrassed by how utterly broken his voice sounded,  _begging_ Nathan to stay, to keep loving him. 

“I’m never going to leave you.” Nathan said simply, pulling Bryan in for a hug, the embrace so tight it knocked the air from Bryan’s lungs. “But don’t you ever betray me like that again.” He said, his voice forceful, even obscured by Bryan’s jacket. 

Bryan couldn’t hold back his tears as he clung to Nathan. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Nathan didn’t reply, holding him close instead. After a few minutes of silence, quiet that was only broken by Bryan’s tears, and the hiccups that followed his hysterical sobs, he finally spoke.

“I love you.” He murmured softly. “We’ll figure this out. I’m with you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the fic bug hit after watching their scenes in the newest episode and i really couldn't help myself. i've made up my own little backstory for these two seeing as they've had about 11 seconds of screen-time, so hope it feels believable!


End file.
